carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mid-East Meeting (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Joseph shares some sympathy to Blake because it is now a few weeks since Krystle's miscarriage, and Krystle is becoming more despondent. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Master bedroom) Krystle feels she has failed Blake. As the pearls he bought for Krystle do not lift her spirits, Blake decides he is going to force her to see Nick Toscanni. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Blake asks Jeff to contact the lawyers of Denver-Carrington based in Washington to find Rashid Ahmed. Scene 4 : Roman Hotel (Alexis' suite) Alexis manages to get her favorite suite in Rome. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Fallon is having a rough time. She thinks she is pregnant. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Master bedroom) Sammy Jo comes to see Krystle in her bedroom. She is feeling lonely. Steven does not have time for her, Jeff is always busy because of his work, Fallon refuses to spend some time with her (playing tennis for instance), Jeff is always busy, and now etc Krystle feels sorry for her but it is a bad time for her. She will phone Frank to see if he can visit Sammy Jo. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Steven meets Jeff in the stairs but he has no time for him. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Steven is on the phone with Owen Bancroft, a guy that he hit on the other day at the Blue Onion. Owen happened to be on the squash team with him when they were at Princeton. Then Jeff comes to ask if Steven is jealous because he is working with Blake at Denver-Carrigton while Steven is working at the raffinery. Steven is not jealous. Scene 9 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Blake may not be able to fix many of his problems, but he will fix Krystle's problem. He forces Nick to treat Krystle. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Krystle refuses to see Nick. Scene 11 : Denver-Carrington (Jeff's office) Cecil tries to convince Jeff to return working at ColbyCo. Jeff is not interested. Also, Cecil has learned that Denver-Carrington has developed an improved way to extract oil from shale and would like to know more about it. But Jeff refuses to be Cecil's spy. Scene 12 : Denver-Carrington (Corridor/File room) Cecil meets Claudia who is now working at Denver-Carrington (and is living elsewhere). Claudia happens to be working in the file room which is perfect for Cecil. He invites Claudia to dinner and she reluctantly accepts. Scene 13 : Roman Hotel (Alexis' suite) Alexis invites the elusive Rashid Ahmed in her suite where she can entertain him. Rashid is no fool, Alexis wants something. She wants access to those tankers with the Denver-Carrington oil, but the details can be worked out after a night of love making. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Sammy Jo is willing to be with Steven but he is not avalaible tonight. Fallon passes by and asks Sammy Jo when her father will be her up. Scene 15 : Medical Building Fallon is told she is pregnant and none to happy about it. She wants to end the pregnancy. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Frank visits Sammy Jo and tells her he won't take her back. She yells at him. Scene 17 : Restaurant Cecil tells Claudia that he is willing to help her look for Matthew and Lindsay. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Krystle does begin to recover and is even willing to attend a family dinner, which is instantly ruined by Fallon with her uncanny ability of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Blake tries to convince Krystle to come with him at the St Dennis Club but she refuses. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Fallon and Jeff argue again. Scene 21 : St Dennis Club Steven is with Owen Bancroft. Blake happens to see the two when they leave and he is not happy when Owen coldy tells him he knows since he knew Ted Dinard and watched the trial on TV. Scene 22 : Nick's House Fallon rings Nick's doorbell. She wants to resume their affair where they left it. He is relunctant but he eventually accepts. Scene 23 : Nick's House Fallon wants to end her marriage with Jeff and marry Nick. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room)/Roman Hotel (Alexis' suite) Blake is not pleased that Steven spent the night with another man, even though Steven insists he is just an old friend and nothing happened between them. Blake does not want Steven to return to his "past lifestyle". Steven says he is not. He is back at the mansion and at the refinery, what Blake wants now? Then Blake receives a call from Alexis who tells him he must rush to Rome for a meeting with Ahmed - but he should not tell anyone, including Krystle. Blake agrees. Alexis calls Blake and tells him he must rush to Rome for a meeting with Ahmed - but he should not tell anyone, including Krystle. Blake agrees. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff learns of Fallon's appointment for an abortion Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) After another command from Blake, Krystle, agrees to see Nick. Scene 27 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff demands that she have the child. She can have the divorce, after she gives birth to his child.